Beautiful Soul
by retroville9
Summary: Jimmy finds out when he gets to school that Cindy is telling the whole class that he has a crush on her. Jimmy yells at her and denies everything that she said. This makes Cindy feel miserable and Jimmy has to make it up to her. FINISHED!
1. Trouble Begins

Hey!!! This is my very first fanfic on fan fiction. I hope you guys will like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

It was a dark crispy night and by this time everyone in Retroville was asleep, only two people were not. It had been a very rough day for the students at Lindberg Middle School. The causes of this were none other then Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex. They were both having a rough time trying to figure out how they felt about each other. This is what happened...

_**Jimmy**_

COUNTDOWN....5...4...3....2...

BAM! A young boy slammed the alarm clock to turn the noise off and got out of his bed. He got dressed and brushed his teeth rather quickly.

"James Issac Neutron! Hurry up! You'll miss the bus!" his mother yelled.

"Yeah mom...in a second" he said quietly. He ran down the stairs to say his goodbyes and ran out the entrance to his house as fast as he could. No luck. He missed the bus.

"WAIT UP," he screamed at the top of his lungs, "This is just great. Now I'll have to WALK all the way to school. Just what I needed."

He was not in the best of moods. He had been through a lot the day before. His neighbor, Cindy Vortex, made a complete idiot out of him. She told everyone that he had a crush on her. He had no idea why she would make up something like that. But her plan worked. Their whole class started laughing. Even their teacher, Ms.Fowl. Well anyway, Jimmy finally made it to school and went to his locker where his best friends Sheen and Carl stood there waiting.

"Let me guess Jimmy, you missed the bus again right?" Sheen told him.

"Yeah...sorry about that. You didn't have to wait for me." Jimmy said quietly.

"Maybe next time, we won't." Sheen said. They all went to class and found someone doing something very surprising in the classroom...

"I can so tell that Jimmy likes me! I mean, he's always flirting with me. The only reason that he fights and argues with me, is because he likes me! I just know he does. He LOVES me!!!" a girl said with great confidence.

The whole room starting laughing in agreement. It was the most humiliating moment of my life. I do not like Cindy Vortex! All of that is a lie...I think.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU CINDY," Jimmy yelled while he ran into the room, "I DO NOT LIKE YOU! I NEVER EVER WILL! ALL OF THOSE THINGS YOU HAVE SAID IS A LIE! I HATE YOU!"

Cindy was shocked as of the rest of the class. She ran out of the classroom and into the bathroom. Her best friend Libby Folfax ran in after her.

I felt awful. Absolutely awful. I know I shouldn't have said any of that. She's probably crying right now and it's my entire fault. What is wrong with me?

The whole classroom was in awe. They have never seen Cindy or Jimmy so upset. They just sat there at their desks. As for Ms.Fowl, she called the principal of the school. What's going to happen now? What am I supposed to do?

I then decided to write a letter to Cindy apologizing.

**_Dear Cindy,_**

**_I didn't mean to say any of the things that I said. I didn't mean it. Before I didn't know how I really felt about you but I think I know now. I care about you Cindy. If I didn't, I wouldn't be writing this to you. I..I...like you Cindy...a lot. Your right too, the only reason I did fight with you was because I liked you. I know that now. How can I make it up to you?_**

**_From,_**

**_Jimmy_**

After I wrote it, I felt even worse. I told one of the girls in our class to give the note to Cindy in the bathroom. I hope Cindy will forgive me and I hope everything will turn out ok...I'll just have to wait and see.

SO, how did you like the first chapter? PLEASE R&R! The next chapter you'll find out about Cindy and how she feels about Jimmy. The next chapter is called **_Confessions_**.****


	2. Confessions

**OMG! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating this story. I've been so busy lately. Well anyways, thank you SO much for the reviews! Enjoy**!

The feeling that Cindy was experiencing at that very moment could not be put into words. She was lost. She cried and cried until the girl from class that Jimmy had sent for her had finally reached the girls' washroom.

"Uh…Jimmy wanted me…to…give you this…" the girl from the classroom said panting, "He said that it was pretty important."

Cindy weakly laughed. 'He has no idea…' she thought to her self. The girl finally gave the note to Cindy and quickly but quietly walked of out of the girls' washroom.

Cindy was holding in her hands a note that would change her whole outlook on Jimmy. She was confused of why she had gotten so upset over something so…stupid!

She slowly opened the note. Thoughts burning in her mind like fire. She closed her eyes and slowly opened them while un-folding the note that she had just received. She opened her eyes and started reading the note. Cindy was astonished and her eyes opened wide. Completely speechless, she ran out of the girls' washroom and then into the classroom.

She slammed open the classroom door panting while everyone was staring at her with wondering eyes. She saw Jimmy standing right next to the teachers' desk looking at Cindy with a anxious look on his face. Cindy did not look at any of her classmates but she could feel them suspiciously watching over her. Cindy suddenly ran up to Jimmy and threw her arms around him while everybody in the room gasped. Jimmy naturally wrapped his hands around her waist with a confused look.

Cindy let go of Jimmy and said, "I forgive you Jimmy, and you don't owe me anything. I care about you too Jimmy, and I feel the same way as you do about me. I realize that now. I was just hurt so badly from what you had said that I just couldn't take it anymore. Jimmy, I…"

Jimmy pulled her close to his face "You don't have to say anything else. You've said enough and I'm happy that you feel the same way. I…love you Cindy." Jimmy blushed as well as Cindy.

"I love you too Jimmy." They whole class was shocked and in awe. Carl, Sheen, and Libby were crying like they were in pain. Jimmy and Cindy just stared at each other and only about 2 inches apart.

"Do you want to know something Cindy?" Jimmy asked.

"W-What?" Cindy asked softly.

"The first time that I saw you, I forgot to breathe" Jimmy quietly said.

"Aww! Jimmy that's so sweet! This is so sudden. I mean, just yesterday we were arguing almost all day, now we're…accidentally…in _love_."

Cindy looked in his eyes and started at him as well as Jimmy. They slowly got closer and closer and finally, their lips softly touched. A spark of electricity went through both of their body's. They felt like they were in heaven. After all of this time, they actually loved each other. Now, they were kissing each other in front of their whole class including Ms.Fowl. Uh-Oh, MS.FOWL!

"Bwakk JIMMY AND CINDY! Bwakk that's enough!" Ms Fowl yelled.

Jimmy and Cindy quickly pulled apart and were blushing like mad. The whole class laughed like maniacs. The bell rang and all of the students walked out of the classroom still laughing like idiots leaving while Ms.Fowl ran to the bathroom from Jimmy and Cindy's little 'scene' leaving Jimmy and Cindy the only people remaining.

"Well…" Jimmy said.

"Well…" Cindy echoed.

"Um, what should we do now? I mean, we've been through all of this…" Jimmy asked.

"Well, maybe we shouldn't tell anyone that doesn't already know about all of this. But on the other hand, all the people that do know are probably going to tell the rest of the school." Cindy chuckled.

"Ha, yeah you're right. Well, we better go home now. We might miss the bus! Well…_you _might miss the bus." They both laughed and walked out of the classroom leaving both of them in their thoughts.

I want you and you're beautiful soul… 

The End 

So, how did you guys like it? I know it may be a little bit rushed but the next one will be better! The sequel I mean…lol! Yes, you heard me, the SEQUEL! R&R you guys and tell me what you think about my story!


End file.
